Take out one cobra, you dead
by 1602jaw
Summary: Storm shadow has sense that one of his family relatives are in great danger. He and cobra commander go rescue them ( cobra commander not doing it for help ) to start a new arashikage clan in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The lighting of a flaming flower, lit only a bit of the room with only one being invisible. He was only refer as storm shadow, his real name became his shame. Once a student for the arashikage clan, now became a enemy to it old clan. He is haunted of his clan for many years. His only reason for his existence was to be a tool for cobra. He does not care, he does not matter. He must serve this purpose even if it torture him to his limit. His years of cobra is battling his brother, snake eyes but His enemy's that he view as no brother but strangers are quick kick and spirit.

Meditation, he is doing is the only way for his relaxation of his free time. He can only eat and sleep and that it. His sense of peace were always calm but this time, it different, for he sense great danger. Danger which does not involve his purpose or anything. This sense was so terrible that he woke up from his meditation, sweating, and jump up with the candle lifting wore off.

This was his terrible fear. His family in the past has met many friends throughout history. Most of the family relatives and friends are dead except for one. He sense of a family, the last family that carry storm shadow relatives blood, has the descendants of two young ones. He does not know whom they are but for some reason, he felt a connection to them like part of the family. Storm shadow knew what he must do. He must find them, and adopt them, so he could train new arashikage members for the future. He would not have to suffer under the disappointment of the arashikage clans. The only problem is there location. He sense they are in japan but where are they now, and what danger is it.

Storm shadow walk toward a switch to turn on the light. The room was all white with only a bed, and Japanese arts. He was in one of cobra palace that was located on a small island in the Pacific Ocean.

He was interested of this sense. He now has a purpose for the clan but how can he find them.

Storm shadow always prefer to work alone but in this situation that involves a group, he must find someone that is willing to help him. He cannot get help from snake eyes, due to his disappointment of him in cobra la. He need someone, but he also need more information of his mission. He must know what danger is at ahead.

He turn off the light, lit the candle, and sat down to meditate. He kept doing this for a hour until finally, he sense something. It became a little clearer for he see a group in school, pulling off a paper figure. He then sense them falling to a abyss, a abyss fill with dark past. Now he know what the danger. He got up, blow the candle away, put on his sword, and walk away from his room. The base was fill with cobra styles and everything that is related to cobra. He find this quite annoying but his sense of annoyance of everything was gone ( except cross country ) he focus on order and command. He walk to a throne room which hold cobra commander.

Cobra commander see storm shadow and started to greet him.

"Greeting, storm shadow" cobra commander greet "I see your ninja activity has bin a lot easier than last week".

"Cobra commander, I am here to ask for a request" storm shadow ask.

"A request?" cobra commander confused said "why, since your first day of job here, you never have any request".

"Yes, but this request is urgent" storm shadow said "I have sense a great danger in one of my family relatives that I never heard of".

"What are you heading from?".

Storm shadow know this is a bad idea to ask this to cobra commander but since he already know that the other cobra members won't understand. He best option is cobra commander, since he always cool with him for his duty.

"I need you to come with me on a quest" storm shadow said "a quest to save my lost relatives, so I can train them to become the new generation of the arashikage"

Cobra commander remain silent. Storm shadow thought this was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't ask this to cobra commander. When he thought he going to be yelled at, cobra commander said "where are they?"

"They are at japan but I fear they are now in another world"

"Hmmm, another world, and new arashikage" cobra commander mumble "if I find this new world, I can control it and use it as a torture world for the capture joes or..."

Storm shadow wait for a word to come out of cobra commander until.

"Seem interesting, why it will benefit this organization with your ideas".

"So you are willing to cooperate with my request?"

"Of coarse" cobra commander said, walking toward storm shadow "if we find that world, we could not only have new cobra members but also a new aspect of us from japan. Think about how the Japanese citizens will view us when we save those children's. Not only that, i can also take over a dimension for myself".

Storm shadow was glad but was not sure of cobra commander plan. Then again, he doesn't really care of cobra commander scheme, as long he join him.

"Sssssoooo when do we ssstart?" cobra commander ask.


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of cobra commander, he was now able to locate they last appearance. He heard from a tv news that missing children's and a teacher went missing at a school. This could mean that they have already did the charm and they aren't dead yet.

Storm shadow pack everything which include his swords and many weapons. He need these much for the children's to defend themselves.

Storm shadow was ready and he already have made the charm. He is waiting in a empty room for cobra commander and his supporters.

He waited until the door open. Cobra commander enter with destro, zartan, firefly, and two cobra troopers ( which I'm going to call them ted and hank since most cobra troopers don't have names ).

Destro was suspicious on cobra commander plan. He and his ally's weren't told what his plan is which he expect it to be another dumb scheme.

"Cobra commander" destro said to cobra commander "if this scheme cost another fortune again, I will be glad to leave without comeback".

"Oh, please, it more cheap for any of my scheme" cobra commander said.

"And what is this scheme?" Zartan ask.

"It involves me, conquering a dimension all for myself! Hahaha" cobra commander said with storm shadow staring at him "oh, heheh, and helping storm shadow problems".

Destro was more suspicious and mad at cobra commander plan. He cross his arm to expect another more failure from cobra commander. Firefly notice his nonsense mood and try to cheer him up.

"Hey, this might be your chance to take over".

"Even if it true, I still need to deal with more problem that the commander has left it" destro said.

Storm shadow came to the men's, holding a paper cut out figure. Destro was more confuse and suspicious while zartan is a little piss off with cobra commander next scheme.

"A paper doll" zartan said "did you two take a old Japanese candy or something".

"No, my least, intelligent one"storm shadow said "this is our plan. All we have to do is grab each part of the paper limbs. Before pull it, we must chant a name of a long, dead girl to let us get into the realm".

"You got to be kidding" zartan angrily said "this is yours and cobra commander scheme. Do a teen slumber party ritual. I been through a lot of his scheme, but this! This is idiotic!"

"I hate to said it but I agree with him" destro said.

They are all very angry of the fact that they just waste they time for a scheme, pointless of this cost. Storm shadow knew this was a big mistake, however, cobra commander try to assure his men about his scheme.

"Now, now. Let's not get angry over thisssss" cobra commander assure them "it will be a great benefit for ussssss. Beside, I pay you more worth if you come with me".

Destro and zartan aren't willing to join with the commander scheme but firefly and the two cobra trooper decided to enter this scheme, caring more on the reward than storm shadow and cobra commander. Zartan, not wanting to go, decided to do it anyway since he got nothing to do and plus, he wanted to get away from his idiotic dreadnoks guys.

"Fine, I go" zartan said "but if we come back, I take anything I want from your bank account".

"Than it a deal" cobra commander agree.

Everyone grab the piece of the paper, leaving destro, who was still thinking about this. Destro always been with cobra commander whenever he plot a scheme. These schemes were a result of mile damage and wasted of dollars. However, he still wanted to take over cobra, so entering a realm with danger my let him take a chance to take over, when the commander is almost to his doom.

"Well, we waiting" cobra commander said, being not, very patient.

"Fine, I go with you scheme of yours" destro said, walking toward them holding the paper and him grabbing it.

Now everyone is ready, storm shadow can now start the ritual. Before he could, they were interrupted by a man with many rockets on him. The man name was metal head, who was a very annoying member of cobra. He was very interested of what they are doing.

"Hey, can I join you!" Metal head shouted.

"Oh, no" cobra commander face palm.

Metal head walk toward them, wondering what they doing.

"Hey, you guys are playing a game?" Metal head asked "can I join in".

"No" cobra Commander said.

"Oh, why not" Metal head asked, whining.

"Because.." cobra commander explain but pause to think that metal head might serve a purpose in they scheme. "Because you don't have enough rocket in you".

"Really?"

"Yes, really" cobra commander said, sarcastically.

Metal head was now cheerful and was excited to join on this game. "Wow, you right. I should go get all my rockets. Wait here" Metal head ran to get his things.

"Do you have to bring him along" ted, the cobra trooper complain.

"Of coarse, you idiot" cobra commander answer "he would have some good usefulness".

Storm shadow was getting annoyed of wasting time and wanted to go now. However, he always remembered to wait patience since getting impatient will not lead to his purpose.

Metal head came back with all his rockets. "Ok, I'm back. Now then, what should we do?"

"First, you must grab the piece of the paper limb without taking it apart" storm shadow said.

"Easy" Metal head grab it

"Now then, we must chant these words three time" storm shadow said "sachiko, we beg of you"

They are confuse but chant anyways. They chant three times and began to pull off the charm.

"Now, we must keep the charm for each other" storm shadow inform "do not forget or lose it".

"Hey, as long we stick together, we won't lose a single charm" Metal head said until a earthquake abruptly. Causing all of them to fall down a hole that broke off on the floor, knocking everyone down.

Storm shadow awoke. He was on a wooden floor, with a candle lighting a little light. Storm shadow look around to see that he has arrive at the realm and he is now in a classroom of a school.

Now then, he must find one of his relatives, if they have survived and take them with him. The one thing he notice around him is his team are now gone. He believe that they have bin separated from each other to other areas.

Storm shadow got up and walk around the hallways. It was nothing but empty with a few broken glass and wood. There was also lots of bloods, which he sense the ones that came here were killed before the children's arrival. He then look out of the window to see darkness, with no lights being shown. He can see just dark storms being the main thing to be visible. It was like the night has taken over the school except the inside. He then heard a scream and acknowledge the direction of it. He ran to it in great speed. Storm shadow was a very skilled man in his old clan. He was the best of controlling the steel, air, and water. This ability for him was his greatest weapons, beside his swords and bow. The moment he ran, he already gotten there. He see a girl, trying to pulled down a another girl down from a rope. The girls were teenagers and were sent here by the charm, too. Storm shadow did not waste time and pulled out his sword. The girl notice him and was shock to see this white ninja, who was starting to charge toward them.

"Wait! What are yo-" the girl stopped when she heard a slice, which cut the loose that almost kill the girl and she fell down, bottom first.

The young girl breath heavily after almost being hang. The other girl try to comfort her while storm shadow watch.

"It alright" the girl said "I'm here for you".

He was not sure if they were the ones that he is looking for the himself. However, he must not leave anyone dead which in his own mind, that if death come now, chances of success failed. The girl vision came back and see her friend, helping her to get up and see if she fine. The young girl was now confuse, not because of how she was able to get hang but a mysterious, white ninja that is standing there. The other girl notice and was actually surprise to see a man that wasn't one of they friends. Storm shadow acknowledge they confusion and try to asked "are you alright? Both of you".

The two girl stare at each other and stare back to him. One girl said "we alright. Thanks for saving my friend"

"Yeah, I would have almost died if you didn't came in" the other girl replied.

The girls were glad to be save by this man but he knew that the two girls aren't the one and that there still others in this school.

"It is my pleasure of doing so" storm shadow said and bow for them "so, who are you?"

The girl notice that he is very traditional and serious which made her very, kinky for some reason. The girl was so distracted that made her friend really uncomfortable and storm shadow trying to ask again "is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. It fine. We just didn't expect a ninja to come here" the girl assure him "I'm Naomi, and this is Seiko "

After they introduce themselves, it was storm shadow turn to be introduced.

"So, what your name?" Seiko asked, politely and shy.

"You may called me storm shadow"

"Storm shadow?" Seiko said in confuse.

"That a awsome and weird name for a guy like you" Naomi said "is that your nickname or?"

"My real name does not matter" storm shadow said "what matter is my introduction and that all".

Storm shadow left the bathroom with the two girls follow him. Naomi believe that being with a ninja would be safe for her and Seiko since they might be separated or killed without him. Storm shadow doesn't bother of them following him. In fact, he knew that they were not the one since in his vision, he can see one of them was a male. So for him, the two girls are not the one but they could have bin a friend of him and his young sister that he see. He must not make any mistake of it, since all his focus now is for them and his purpose.

"So, I don't want to be interrupt your business but why are you here? Where do you come from? And what with the white ninja suit?"Naomi asked. She and Seiko seem to want some answer.

"I have answers too, my friend" Storm shadow "but I will save it later".

Naomi was feeling kinda rude of not letting him asked any question first since he did save her friend from dying.

While walking, storm shadow begin to speak "Do any of you have a friend here?"

"Yes, actually" Seiko said "we were trying to look for them when we got here".

"So it seem" storm shadow said "then may I asked what were you doing here?"

"Well, we were just trying to do a charm, so we could be best friend forever but suddenly we were drop here in this nightmarish land" Naomi explain "then after that, Seiko and I were trying to figure out to get out of here and try looking for Our friends but when I woke up from my nap, I heard a scream which came from the bathroom. Next what I know is me, trying to save my friend and you coming along".

Naomi was almost starting to cry from her, almost letting Seiko to died but Seiko comfort her and she let go of it.

"Easy Naomi, I'm alright" Seiko assures her "beside, we safe now thanks to storm shadow".

Naomi started to feel a lot better. Seiko was recovering from almost getting killed and was now determined for her and Naomi to save they friends, so they could get out.

"I apologize for making her feel bad" storm shadow said "I must confess that the reason I'm here was because of one of your friends".

This caught they attention since they do not know what this man was talking about of one of they friends. Seiko thought that he might be a pervert but the way he look and acted seem to her that he not a man of playing around and that has a personal but strict reason of being here.

"What do you mean, one of our friends?" Naomi asked.

"I mean, that the reason I am here was to look for two of your friends" storm shadow said "do you know one of them".

Naomi think of a moment and said "actually, yes. We were with a teacher, a brother and sister and.."

she was cut off by storm shadow, who now remember the vision. It was a brother and a sister, but his concern is there location

"Enough, I have already knew what i was looking for"

"Really, who?" Seiko asked.

"Naomi, you mention that you were with a brother and sister, correct?" Storm shadow asked.

"Yeah, we were with satoshi and yuka before we were separated" Naomi said.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, unfortunately. Our phone died out and we not sure where we are since this place is filled with supernatural"

"Then I see" storm shadow said "then we must stick together. If we ever in counter a evil spirit, let me do the work".

"Why? What will you do?" Naomi asked.

"Simple" storm shadow said "I have been through this many time in the past, and I have acknowledged of defeating spirits".

Naomi and Seiko were intrigued of this man. He doesn't seem to have any fear of this cruel world. It seem like his past may have effected his life which made them wonder if he was part of a old, Japanese clan. Naomi notice that storm shadow has a red cobra symbol, which she wanted to asked of that symbol but knowing he is very busy of tracking down they friends, she decided to keep her question later.

They both walk through the dark hallways with storm shadow lit sword being the only light source. Behind of the door was sachiko, a ghost child with a bloody dress. She was spying on them and was surprised to see a ninja in her playground. She didn't expect a ninja to be in her world but it would seem more entertaining to have a ninja in her playground. After all, he has a sword which seem more fun than her scissors.

( note: if there a mistake in this story, I can improve of it in the next chapter. I can accept criticism since I'm really dealing with a lot of crossover fanfiction for my story, which I have to make chapter each of one of them. so I hope you enjoy reading this ).

( also to note: no, I'm not a fan of metal head. I just added him in so If anyone actually like him. For the fans, I guess which I am not against anyone who like metal head. He a fine gentleman. He also might serve a important role in my next chapter ).


	3. Chapter 3

Destro, zartan, and the two cobra soldier woke up.

"Uggghhh, I don't know what just happen" destro said "but I didn't predict of this to happen".

Destro was lucky that his head was metal but unfortunately, zartan accidentally hit on destro head, making him feel a lot of pain from it. While everyone try to recover, destro look around to see that they in a classroom with several dead corpses everywhere.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Zartan asked, angry.

"Don't you realize" destro said, turning to zartan "we are in a haunted school, you fool".

"And how do you know that?" Zartan said.

"Dark room, dead corpses" destro said to zartan "you really don't use your little, mercenaries intelligence for this problem, don't you".

"Well, I don't care" zartan said "I only use my intelligence for my paycheck, thank you very much".

While zartan stopped stalking, destro notice that the others are gone. He could think that during they fall, the commander and the others may have been separated.

"So, uhh, what should we do now?" Tom asked to destro.

"Yes, what should we do?" Zartan said, sarcastically.

"I believe we should look for the commander" destro said "he might know of our purpose of being here".

"And where do you think the commander is right now?"

"I do not know yet, zartan" destro said to him "but, what we must not do now is wait here for nothing".

Destro walk out of the classroom. He see that everything is dark and full of blood. He see many classrooms empty with they room being the only one with corpses. He may have expected this to be a wacky scheme but this time is serious. Destro lead the way, walking to the hallways. The others follows with the two cobra soldier, still carrying they laser gun. Zartan wasn't sure of Destro purpose. Heck, he doesn't even know why destro and him wanted to go since Destro could have just taken cobra by himself. Not to mention, he could have just hack cobra bank accounts but knowing storm shadow was very loyal to the commander and the fact that he can survive anything, made him think that coming along would make sense since he and Destro could be executed if they return. The one thing he was so bother of this was cobra commander plan. His plan was to take over this? How even the soul would he do that? Even Destro was confuse and irritated of cobra commander plans but since he was known for this idiotic plans, zartan guess was to get used to it anyways, as long he gets paid.

As they walk, destro was not sure where they are heading. Since they are in a haunted world, he expects someone or a spirit to appear out of no where. They couldn't have been the only one that came here since there are dozen of body's in this school. Not the mention the left behind phones from many years, which are now broken. Destro was not sure of the commander plans for this. Why would he want to take over a dimension that look like this, surely he would choose something more comfortable than this world.

During this walking, zartan was beginning to be frustrating of destro none sense of looking for cobra commander and the others. He even starting to become hungry a little.

"God, how long are we going to keep walking?" zartan whine.

"When we find anyone in this school" destro said.

"And how do you know if any living souls are here?"

"Again, with you small minded brain, zartan" destro said, stopping and turning to zartan "with the many corpses around here that don't seem to be rotting very soon, I expect a living individual to be living here".

"Oh, yes, a living individual that live here" zartan said, sarcastically "Not like it would be a perfect hot spot to live here"

Then, they all pause and hear someone in the distance. It was a wood creaking, meaning someone is there. The two cobra trooper aim they laser gun, waiting to reveal themselves.

"Hold your ground" destro said to the troopers and then turn to the direction of the creaking. He shout "who is there? come out or we shoot".

Two figures appear. It was a male teenager and a young, female. Destro signal his trooper to lower they gun, and confronted the teenagers. The male one, who is confuse, asked "who are you guys?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" destro said "I am destro, these are my men, zartan, hank, and Tom".

"Well, my name is yoshiki kishinuma" the boy introduce himself "and this is ayumi shinozaki".

"Did you guys did the charm, too?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes" zartan said, rudely "And the matter the fact, we were just about to leave"

Before zartan was going to the other direction, ignoring these young punks, destro grab him. Not letting his rude gesture to they new ally's.

"My apologies" destro said to them "zartan is not very good at making new friends".

"Really, that sad" ayumi said "because I was wonder if you guys can help us".

"Ayumi?!" Yoshiki said in surprise and shock. Looking at ayumi "why would you asked that to them? We don't know them".

"But yoshiki, our friends are in danger" she said "I just thought that they could help us since we haven't met anyone that isn't a ghost".

"Wait, did you mention, ghost?" Zartan said, confuse. Cutting them off from speaking.

"Um, yes,Why?" She asked.

"Because we just got here and we don't know where we are" zartan said "hell, the commander and the ninja didn't tell us anything about this world".

"So wait, you guys are not the only ones, here?" yoshiki asked to destro.

"Precisely, And we were just about to look for them" destro said "the same as you two".

"Well, it may seem complicated but your friends and ours, are probably in another place" yoshiki said which made the others shock and confuse.

"What do you mean, another place?" Hank asked.

"Indeed, and what do you mean, complicated ?" Destro asked to yoshiki, who was beginning to feel weird with these guys.

"Well, you see" yoshiki explain "we were Chase by some ghost until she save us".

"Who save you?" zartan asked.

"Naho saenoki, she a spirit around here" Ayumi "she explain that our friends are in a close space that formed this school, and that we need to save them before a vengeful spirit kill them".

"So you saying that the others are in this same school but in a different dimension" destro said.

"Correct" yoshiki "and the only way we can reconnect our friends is appeasing the spirits, that way the close space will break up and we are reunited with our friends".

"Seem like a plausible plan" zartan said.

"The only problem is that a murderer is roaming around this school" Ayumi said, feeling really disappointed of saying that.

They all remain silent. Destro was thinking about this while the others wait. Yoshiki was not so sure of teaming up with these weirdos. Destro seem odd to him due to his weird head and his clothing. Zartan was really irritating, annoying and rude. The other two seem normals. He wonder if they are really trust worthy but due to them being the only one with no one helping them. They could be useful.

Destro spoke "hhhmmm, since we are in the same position as you two, we are in service to work together".

"You mean it" ayumi said, being shock of it.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Zartan suprise And confuse said.

"Of coarse" destro said "we are willing to work together of finding our friends".

"That great!" Ayumi said, now happy and glad that they willing to help them of finding they friends "you hear that, we are going to be alright"

Yoshiki was still not sure of it but accept it since they are in situation of not getting kill.

While they both are going to get started of searching for those tongues, zartan confront this matter to destro.

"Do we really have to work with them?"

"They know much about this world, zartan" destro said while following with the others "beside, we need to get some help if we going to survive this".

Zartan cross his arm, knowing that if he survive, he will probably take not only the commander bank account but also destro bank account, and so he follow them to try saving they friends and ally's.

( so, yeah, this chapter is done. Now, I'm going to publish these chapters every Saturday since it a weekend off. I'm going to focus on each chapter on the characters. The next chapter will be about metal head and the other chapter will be cobra commander. This one was very short since I need to finish and work on my other crossover, so I'm going to be busy of working these projects. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and leave comment after reading it. I will publish the other chapter on Saturdays. Goodbye).


	4. Chapter 4

Metal head, crumbling from the fall that hit him, woke up. He was groaning and tired a little.

"Oh, man" Metal head said, still groaning "I didn't expect that to happen".

He check on himself if any of his rockets are still with him. Luckily, he reliefs that none of his rockets didn't made them fall.

"Good thing I still have my rockets" metal head said to himself, petting it. He then turn around to see a skull which frighten him, making him walk away from it. He then observe it and see that it isn't alive.

"Wow, I expect it to be a zombie or something".

He then start to look around and see he is in a classroom with several skulls everywhere in this room. It was dark and silent, making him a little scare.

He peep out the classroom and see that the hallways are empty's, making him feel uncomfortable and still more scare.

"Oh, man. Do I really have to go" Metal head thought of himself, then he try courage himself "ok, ok, you can do this. There is no sign of ghost or monster, so maybe is going to be alright".

Metal head stepped out the classroom and began walking into the hallways. Luckily, he still have an active visor, making him easy to see well in the dark. He then shout, hoping if anyone is there "hello! Is anyone there?!"

"Oh, man. I really wish the commander was with me" Metal head thought "kinda think of it, where the others at?"

Metal head was soon interrupt by a women that bump into him. The women, seeing him, try apologizing "oh, I'm so sorry".

"Ow, you should be careful whe-" he stopped his sentence when finally, a women that isnt his grandmother. Metal head, who is nervous and shy, try introduce himself "oh, ummm, hi. My bad. I didn't see you".

"It alright, I may have been in a hurry" said the women "my name is yui shishido. You can just call me miss yui".

"Ok, my name is metal head" metal head introduce to miss yui "say, are you a teacher?"

"Uh, Yeah" she said "I'm kinda new as a teacher".

"Really?" Metal head said, suprise that a young women like her would be a teacher. His teacher were a lot older than her "you don't really look much like a teacher except your clothing".

"Well, i might not look like much of a teacher" yui smiled "but it is a first start".

"Yeah, I know how you feel" Metal head said, feeling really comfortable with yui "I actually once become a teacher myself in kindergarten, but it wasn't really working so well for me. Pfft, Kids, right"

"Yea, I'm mean, it is really hard working with kids" yui said "but you do get use to it".

Yui then realized that she need to look for her missing students. So, with someone like him appearing out of nowhere, she asked "um, listen, I really need some help".

"Sure thing madam" Metal head said "what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see" yui explain "I was with a bunch of my students and we were doing this charms that was supposed to make us friends forever. Unfortunately, what happen next was me, being dropped down in this haunted school. I was actually wishing if you coul-"

"Sure thing, madam!" Metal head agreed, very excited about it "I'm with some others guys too that was send here by that charm. Hey, maybe we can work together of finding them. What do you say?"

"Actually, I was going to say that but, ok" she agreed.

"Oh! Yeah!" Metal head shouted in excitement "let's get going!"

They started walking in the hallways, looking for they friends. Yui feel weirded by metal head. Not like he terrible but his appearance is strange like the many rockets that is connected on him. She worry that those rockets might be real. She even wonder if his friends are the same as him, since he did mention he was with others. They could probably be school drop offs.

Metal head was feeling bored and afraid so he try to talk with her while they keep searching.

"You know, i never expect you to be a teacher" Metal head said

"Well, Yeah, I know. It does seem very strange for me that young to be a teacher" she said, smiling.

"I usually expect teachers to look very old and mean" Metal head said "they usually called me terrible such, that why I hate school"

Yui laugh a little "well, school isn't really terrible".

Then, yui notice a room light being lited in the hallway which she pointed at the direction of the light to metal head. He notice and both walk over there if anyone is in that room. In suprise, they see someone. It was Mayu, one of her students and she is with two child, figures. However, this made them shock when they see that the children's are not ordinary. One girl has her eyes being gone while the other one has half of her jaws being cut off.

"Oh my god, Mayu!" Yui said in freight then gasp by those children's appearances "those children's!"

"It, it z, zombies!" Metal head said which made yui stare at him in dumbfounded.

"What no, they ghosts!" She said to metal head.

"Ghosts? I thought ghost would look more like a floating blanket or something" metal head said in confuse of all this happening.

Yui was going to explain to metal head of these ghosts that aren't zombie, which she now know why The teachers were mean at him in school. They both turn they attention to Mayu, who was trying to assure them of her safety. "Look, I'm fine, sensei, We were just talking that all".

"Mayu, please, you need to get out of there. You don't know what these spirits would do to you". Yui said, trying desperately to save her students.

"But, these spirits weren't harm me. They just wanted me to stay with them" Mayu assure yui and metal head, which she now think about it, who is that man with many rockets on him?

Yui was now more worry and scare. She feel that something bad is going to happen.

Mayu then asked "Hey, miss yui. Who that guy next to you?"

Yui notice that the ghost stare at them and before she could explain to this man for Mayu, Metal head step in and introduce himself.

"Oh, me. I'm Metal head. I'm kinda stuck as you" Metal head explain "now come on, we have to go".

"But I cant" Mayu said "I already told both of you that I wanted to stay with them. Beside, me and these kids both like school and-".

"Wait, you both like school?" Metal head asked.

"Yes, why".

"Oh my god! These ghosts are terrible! Quick, you gotta go with us!"

"For the last time I'm not leaving" Mayu shouted at them, wanting to stay with the ghosts "these children's aren't going to harm me. They asked me to stay with them, so I agree with it".

"But, Mayu?" Yui said "what about our friends?"

"You can go look for them" Mayu said, crossing her arms and try to ignore her "I'm going to stay here".

"You really mean it?" The ghost with one eyes missing, said in delight.

"Yes, you are my pals, right?" Mayu said, smiling to the ghost children.

Yui, not willing to let one of her students being gone, try to speak with the children's "look, kids,I know you wanting her to stay with you but please, can you give her back to me".

Yui Speaking to the ghost is a big mistake, when the two ghost kids suddenly change they face from nice to freakish, they both grab Mayu between her legs and hover her up. This made both yui, Metal head, and Mayu really scare right now. The girl with one eye started to laugh along with the other girl that had half of her head being cut off. Mayu scream and begged.

"No, Mayu! Let her go now!" Yui was going to save Mayu but was step away by metal head, who has a way of saving someone.

"No worry, I got this!" Metal head said, aiming his rockets at the two ghosts which made them stop laughing when metal head shouted "BANG! BANG!"

The missile rockets launched at the two ghosts, which made them in shock and disappear when the rockets hit and explode, causing Mayu to fall down and landed. The wall was now a broken, huge hole but luckily, Mayu manage to survive the explosions ( somehow ).

Yui was shock and suprise to see that happen. She expect metal head rockets to be just toys but no, they literally missile rockets. She was going to shout "what the.." But realize that Mayu is still on ground in front of her, she came to Mayu aid. Yui comfort her, trying to wake her up from that explosion while Metal head just celebrate himself of doing something useful.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead" Mayu thought, worrying.

"Yea! I did it! I actually use my rockets without any miss!"

"Metal head!" Yui shouted at him.

"What?"

"You almost kill her" yui said, still trying to wake Mayu up.

"But I did save her. She was going to be hurt by those zombie ghosts" Metal head said, whining like a child who did something wrong.

"They just ghost. Not zombies" yui reminds Metal head of that fact.

Mayu eyes open and see yui comfort her. Yui Was relieved. "Mayu, thank god you alright".

Yui hug her and notice that mayu face was now sad, scare, and disappointment. Mayu even started to tear up a little.

Mayu then said "I...I thought they weren't-"

"I know" yui said, facing her "I know you believe that these ghosts weren't harm you, but even if they just wanted to be friend, they always find a way of harming anyone".

Mayu didn't really expect that to happen. She believes that those children's were just playing and alone. She thought that she could help them but seeing that they would trick anyone of thinking they be friend and won't kill, she regret it. Yui got up, pulling Mayu up from that explosion. Yui said, similing "now come on. Let's go search for our friends so we can go home together, ok"

Mayu, feeling really scare, felt a lot better, thanks to Yui help and...that other guy help. "Right, let's go".

"Alright right! Let's go!" Metal head shouted in excitement, making Yui and Mayu stare at him "what?"

"Umm, Metal head, I know what you did was helpful and all, but can you tell me...WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE ROCKETS?!!!!" Yui asked, shouted.

Mayu, still trying to put herself together also has the same question as her teacher. She don't know much about this man and how long did Yui met him or how he got here. It seem that when talking with the spirits, she seem to act like metal head was just some ordinary guy.

Metal head was confuse but realize what Yui was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. You see i actually bought them for my boss" Metal head.

"Your boss?" Yui said, confuse.

"Yeah, my boss really wanted me to carry those when we arrive here" Metal head.

"Really?" Yui said in shocked "But Wait, why did you guys came here?"

"I don't know" Metal head said "I just came because of this cool game they are playing".

Yui and Mayu stare at each other. Wondering the same thoughts for that guy.

"Miss yui, I didn't know this guy was crazy" Mayu said.

"Yeah. I always thought he was just some goofball with toy rockets when I first met him" Yui said.

"Then, why should we team up with him" Mayu asked.

"Well, the ghosts did disappear from that explosion" Yui said "so, I think we should stay together with him. Even if he is sometime crazy".

Yui and Mayu both agree to stick together without running off. This could be difficult for both of them since now they are stuck with a crazy man with rockets. Sure, he could be useful of getting rid of ghost but then again, with him might missed some targets, he could make a lot of damages if one mistake slipped.

They both walk on the room and began to continue walking. Mayu was feeling a little paranoid that the ghost children's would return but she was assure by Yui that be fine with Metal head. Well, sort of, maybe.

(Ok, sorry I didn't publish on Saturday. I was busy of something so with that, I'm actually finish this chapter. Now, I did rewatch corpse party and I made a huge mistakes of the plot. So, I'm going to explain some of the plot holes that I forgot in the next chapters so I'm deeply apologize of it. Anyways, I'm still going to publish the next chapter, which is going to be about cobra commander. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Comment a review and I will keep making these story's).


	5. Chapter 5 where the commander?

Cobra commander groan, awoke. He was laying on a desk, still with no one around him.

Cobra commander was annoyed and complaining "grrrrrhhh, storm shadow didn't tell me that there was going to be a earthquake".

Cobra commander try getting up, which made him tumble down from the table, hurting him even more and making him quite a lot, annoyed. Cobra commander then got up and see that he is in a classroom with many broken chairs and tables everywhere. He also notice outside was really dark and plain with few trees and bushes. Cobra commander was not so pleased "well, not a good place to start but it will do".

Cobra commander simply ignore everything around him, and try focus on his plans.

He then peek out of the classroom, seeing that everything is empty. He then got back and try to think, walking around in circle.

"Sssssoooo, this is a haunted dimension?" Cobra commander thought "I wonder where the others are at, right now".

Cobra commander pulled out his phone watch and try to call anyone. No answer. This made him not pleased.

"Oh, great" cobra commander complain in frustration "now there is no signal, I am alone in this HARDNESS OF TERROR FILTH OF THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then, a young boy with a younger girl appear in front of the door. Cobra commander notice them.

"Umm, are you ok?" The young boy asked while the girl hid in front of him.

Cobra commander stare at them and realize that storm shadow stated that some teenagers were supposed to be there when they arrive. He just wish Storm shadow could have tell him more before going on with the plan.

The young boy was confuse. Not the fact it wasn't his friends but this man look weird. "So, who are you?"

Cobra commander thought "I don't know why but, it feel like this is what storm shadow is looking. After all, this is why he here".

Cobra commander calm himself and look at the teenagers. He then started to introduce himself.

"Greeting" cobra commander bow "I am cobra commander and I am lost as you two".

The young boy stare at yuka and then look back to him "Well, my name is satoshi. This is my sister, yuka".

"Satoshi and yuka. What a nice name to have" cobra commander said, nicely.

"So did you do the charm, too?" Satoshi asked.

"Well of coarse" cobra commander said, walking toward them "why would I enter this world without the charm".

"Well, it just that me and my sister didn't expect someone like you to be here" satoshi said "we just expect any young, teens like us to be trap here due to us usually being online a lot. That why one of our friend use it and try to do the charm with us in it".

Cobra commander was surprised. He never asked Storm shadow of were his knowledge of getting the charm was from so this a suprise to him. He wonder, who create the online that made anyone to do the charm, and how does it work.

"That really rude for you to think, my age doesn't use technology" cobra commander said to satoshi.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean that" satoshi apologies. Regretting of saying that and being embarrassed of it "I thought your voice sound like a old man. My mistake".

"Mistake!?" Cobra commander was going to yelled at them for offending him of his voice but calm down to let down for his personal plan "oh, I mean. It alright. I kinda get that a lot".

Satoshi was going to asked some more question but was interrupted by yuka, who was trying to tell him something.

"What is it, yuka?"

"Onee chan, there is someone over there" yuka said, pointing at a figure that is near them.

The figure was a little girl with long hair and a red dress. Cobra commander step out of the classroom in confusion and see the girl. He is not frightened by this girl while satoshi just look calm but still worry and curious.

"Hey, are you lost too? Satoshi shouted at the girl which made the commander look at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing!?"

"What do you think, I'm doing. Asking her".

"You really aren't that scare of this thing!?" Cobra commander asked.

"I don't know" satoshi said "she might just be a lost girl like us. You can't be scare of her, without knowing her".

The girl with the red dress then started to move. Heading toward the door behind her.

"Think she want us to follow her" satoshi said to the commander.

"Yeah, you think?" Cobra commander replied.

Satoshi and yuka began to follow her while cobra commander was scare.

"Wait, you not really going to follow her?" Cobra commander asked.

"Of coarse, she doesn't seem to want any harm".

"ANY HARM!?"

Cobra commander follow them since he does need someone to keep company.

They follow her to a door that wasn't there. This caught satoshi attention since he and her sister didn't spotted that door was there.

"Hey, Wait a second. This door wasn't there in the first place" satoshi said, confuse.

"But onii chan" yuka pleaded, wanting to get out of there without any anything that might harm them.

The girl push the door which they began to walk outside. It leads to another school, with the yard having many corpses and forest on each side. Satoshi knew something is very wrong on each side.

While satoshi is looking at those corpses, Yuka was pulling on Satoshi, trying to said something to him again.

"Yes, yuka?"

"I can't hold it"

"What do you mean, you can't hold it?" Cobra commander asked, confuse since he don't know what is going on.

"Sorry, my sis really need to pee" satoshi said to cobra commander.

"I'm sorry, mister, I really need to pee now" yuka whine "I thought of holding it a bit would work".

"Calm down, yuka" satoshi said to yuka "just go pee right now like hop over the fence. Just don't go to the forest".

"The forest? Why?" Cobra commander asked.

"I don't know but, I feel that those forest may be curse". Satoshi said.

"Oh, yes. Send your sister out of the fence. How great that you are at being a good brother" cobra commander said, sarcastically.

Yuka wanted to pee on the grass lawn but she was too afraid to be alone, so she asked to the commander and the girl "can you two come with me. I really don't want to be alone out here, please".

"What? You asked me?!" Cobra commander said in outrage.

The girl respond "fine, onii chan".

"Wait, a sec. I'm not staying with her" cobra commander said "why can't he stay".

"Well, I need to keep searching for my friends and a way to get out" satoshi replied "beside, I'm kinda busy here".

Cobra commander was going to yelled at him of his stupidity but since he not know much of this world, the creepy girl could inform him of everything. After all, he may be wrong of this girl.

Cobra commander sign "fine, I stay with your sister and...her".

"That great" satoshi said "thanks".

Satoshi continues walking to the other building while yuka try to hop over to pee.

"Hurry, up already" cobra commander said to yuka, whining about it.

Yuka look at the forest to see a girl with the missing eye. She said "give it back".

"Hey, there someone over there" yuka said.

"Really who?" Cobra commander replied "is it firefly? Please be firefly!"

"Hey! Miss, there..." yuka shouted to the girl but see that she gone which cobra commander also notice as well. Leaving her and cobra commander alone together. This made the commander and yuka confuse but with the commander outrage.

"What!? Did she left!??" Cobra commander shouted "where the girl at!?"

Cobra commander and yuka look around, until looking back to the forest to see the girl in front of them with a serious face.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" They both scream.

( sorry, again. I have ANOTHER delay because I was reading another crossover fanfiction that took me long to read. So, I decided to apologies by uploading two chapters for my apology. I hope you accept it and thank you for reading it ).


	6. Chapter 6 destro, is a terrifying enemy

Storm shadow was continuous walking in the hallway, with Naomi and Seiko beside him. He knew that these teens were too afraid, and didn't know much of defense. He luckily bring his swords and items with him, since he does need it for something that he need to do.

He kept walking and look back to see if naomi and Seiko are safe. He notice that these girls were not looking each other. It like something happen between them before he arrive. He knew that they were hiding something from him, and weren't going to tell him this. So he stop, making Naomi and Seiko, both confuse.

"Why did you stop walking?" Naomi asked.

Storm shadow face them, crossing his arms and replied "do both of you have something to said?"

"What are you talking about?" Seiko asked, confuse.

Storm shadow knew they were lying, so he proceeded "I'm speaking one of you. I notice both of you are hiding something from me".

They remain silent a bit.

Seiko knew that this man is a really serious guy. Though he save her, she knew that this guy might notice because...well, he a ninja. Seiko was going to tell the truth but Naomi stepped in.

"Ok, fine" Naomi said, taking a breath in and out, though she is still nervous of it "I may have cause her to ( gulp ) almost die".

Storm shadow, remain silent, asked "why?"

"Well, you see, I was left alone in one of the rooms that I napped and suddenly, a ghost came out" Naomi replied "I freak out and I try running away from it but suddenly, it disappear. Then Seiko came and..."

"Go on"

Naomi was going to explain it, but she instead break into tears and hug Seiko.

"This is all my fault! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have act like that way!!!"

Seiko comfort her and storm shadow just sign, knowing that this problem is going to be hard to understand. It seem that Seiko may have left Naomi alone, possibly. After the ghost attack, Seiko came back, which Naomi mad and yelled at her, making Seiko run away. That seem to be storm shadow answer right now.

"If this happens before I arrive" storm shadow then asked "why didn't both of you tell me this?"

"Well, we just didn't want you to be involved with our problems" Seiko replied, petting Naomi head to try comforting her which made her stop tearing.

"Seiko..." Naomi said "I'm really sorry"

"It ok" Seiko replied "I know how angry you were and I forgive you".

"You...you really mean it?"

"Of coarse, silly" Seiko said, smiling "beside, even if I die, I always be with you".

This made Naomi feel a lot better, making her wipe away the tears, and hug Seiko again.

Storm shadow was relieved that was over, and then move on, while Seiko and Naomi agree to forget the past and try focus on finding a way out and save they friends.

Storm shadow was more focus as ever. He then knew that the girls would probably die if they were attack by a ghost. So, he stop and walk inside of a classroom. Both Naomi and Seiko were confuse, again.

"Does he need a break?" Seiko asked.

"I don't know" Naomi replied "I don't know how long we been walking, but I feel like we been walking for a little amount of time".

They both walk in the classroom and notice storm shadow crouch down doing something. They both look closely, and see that he is putting something in a small, wooden bowl.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked.

There was no answer and storm shadow keep putting something in the bowl, until finally, he stopped. Storm shadow then turn to the girls and asked "do one of you have a water bottle".

Naomi nodded and pulled out a water bottle. Unfortunately, it has little water.

"It really low" Naomi replied "I really don't know what you doing but.."

"It don't matter, just give it to me".

Naomi gave it to him and then pour it into the small, bowl. Then, something strange happen. The bowl started to rumble a little with a smoke of steam coming out of it. This made Naomi and Seiko suprise by this But storm shadow remain silent. The bowl started to rumble violently until it calm down a bit. Then, storm shadow pulled out his two swords and lay it on the ground. He then grabbed the bowl and pour the liquid onto the blades, gently. Both Naomi and Seiko were confuse. They don't know what he doing and when Naomi try to asked, she was stop by storm shadow hand signal. He didn't want to be disturbed yet and when it finally done, he speak to the girls.

"Do both of you know how to use a sword?" Storm shadow asked.

"Well...we not good at handling a sword, but.." Naomi replied, smiling. feeling really nervous and shy of it.

"Good, here" storm shadow said, giving the two sword to Naomi and Seiko. They were both curious and confused. Though, Naomi has so many questions, Seiko however, seem to like the swords, playing around with it.

"Hey, Umm, why do we need it?" Naomi asked, wondering how they going to defend themselves from ghost.

"Defense" storm shadow replied "I have pour this mystic liquid to these swords. This will allow you to protect yourself from ghost".

"But wait, you do realize they can disappear and not be stabbed, right?"

"Yes, but these techniques, I used to make this liquid was from my old clan ways of defeating spirits. Though it will not kill them, it will damage them long enough to be torture".

"That make sense" Naomi said "but why didn't you tell us that before?"

"That the same question as yours" storm shadow replied.

While Naomi was not so sure of using a sword as her defense. Seiko on the other hand, seem to have a fun time with it. Swinging it around and slicing it on the ground. She seem to enjoy it until storm shadow notice her playing around.

"I would advice you to stop swinging it" storm shadow said to Seiko, who stop playing with it when storm shadow said it "I do not want you to lose it, understand".

"Umm, yes, sir".

"Good" storm shadow said "now, we must now continue our journey".

They got out of the classroom, but before they could continue, Naomi stopped them and turn to storm shadow to asked "Wait, what are you going to use, without your swords?"

"Yeah, you got a good point" Seiko said "what are you going to use? Aren't ninja know for they swords and stuff?"

Storm shadow smirk and replied "the ninja does not meet a weapon. The ninja is a weapon, and I am mastery's of bow and arrow my friend. Now come, we must continue".

Both Seiko and Naomi were confuse by his answer, but they ignore it ,and continue on with the search.

Meanwhile

"Ugh, how long are going to search this damn place!" Zartan whine, while the others were just continue walking.

Before all this, yoshiki inform them about the doll that he and ayumi gotten from naho, and mention that this doll, once belong to the principal son. They also mention a tongue, they find that could be useful for something. Of coarse, they really aren't sure what it does and just kept looking around the place for them to appease the children's, Through infirmary and classrooms, it seem like this will take possibly a year to search this whole school to appease the children's.

"Hey, You know, maybe you could put some candles around the hallways, that way our friends can know our tracks, instead of just whining about it!" yoshiki said to zartan, getting really irritated from zartan constant whining.

"Oh, please" zartan replied "like I give a single care of my officials lives".

"Actually, he got a good point" ted said "we should puts some candles in the hallway, that way, our commander can follow our tracks".

"That good thinking, Tom" hank said to ted.

"Well, thanks you".

"Hey, Wait a minute, I thought your name is ted?" Zartan said, pointing at ted.

"Wha? What are you talking about" ted said in confusion "that my code name".

"Your code name?" Zartan said, irritated and confuse "why would anyone want to use a normal name as they code name?".

"Would you both, shut up" destro yelled at them "we are busy of trying to not get ourselves killed, you fools!".

"Wow, you seem to hate hanging around with these guys, huh" ayumi said to destro, both walking together in the front.

"Indeed" Destro replied "he is nothing more than a mercenary. All he cares about is to live and get pay, nothing more".

"Then, why bring him here?"

"Because, I want to teach him a lesson ".

Ayumi find destro interesting. He talks about his organization that he owns, and his family history backgrounds. She at first, thought these guys were weirdos, but instead, they have a unique thing about them that kept her from getting scare. Though, both her and yoshiki still don't know much about these guys backgrounds.

"Hey, destro" ayumi asked "how did you lips move? You said that your family, history background were to wore iron, silver, or metal mask as they tradition, since your ancestors were once dealt with witch craft and were selling weapons on both side, during the English civil war, how did you move your lips?"

"Well, madam" Destro replied, civilized and polite "it a really good question".

While destro and ayumi chat, yoshiki was staring at the doll. He doesn't know why it said sorry. He can only think it meant that something bad is going to happen.

"So, can you tell me, what kind of things are we supposed to appease the spirits?" Zartan whine again "because for me, a rotten tongue that both of you have, doesn't sound like it would appease a child".

"Look, we aren't really sure if this could work, ok" yoshiki replied "beside, naho did tell us about the murderer, may have cut off one of the children tongue, so if we find one of them, we could get to our friends".

"Well, That could maybe work" zartan said "but really, why can't these spirit just go look for it themselves? It they world".

"Because, they parts are hidden somewhere" ayumi replied "this school is massive, so it would be very impossible for them to look everywhere to get it".

"They ghost!" Zartan said, angry "they control this world, and can go through walls, so I don't get why they could have just look for it, themselves!!".

Before Destro could yelled him back, they stop when Mayu notice something in the clock that was hanging up the entrance. She sees something in the reflection that made her stood. Behind them was a boy that stare at them. Destro, zartan and the others notice him and before they could react, he boy speak "give it back".

"Give it...what now?" Zartan said, shook and scare.

Give it back. Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!!!" the boy yelled, smiling and holding a knife. He lunged to ayumi, who didn't turn to see him, which the boy pulled his knife near her neck.

"How about a nice, permitted necklace. Ok" the boy said, smirking, ready to split her throat out.

"Hey, let her go!!" Yoshiki threaten the boy.

"Yoshiki, don't stare at him or" ayumi warn yoshiki, but the ghost notice him and lunged at him, putting his knife near yoshiki heart

"That a no, no, for you to interrupt" the boy said, ready to stabbed him, but was stop by a click of a laser gun. Two cobra soldier are ready to shoot but was stop by destro, who isn't stupid enough to shoot a ghost.

"You fools, put you guns down" destro said to the cobra soldiers, who are scare out of they mind, but for destro, he remains calm "you might injure this boy!".

"Who cares" zartan said "just shoot this brat, before he could kill us both".

The ghost then turn his attention to zartan "who do you calling, brat!?"

The boy push away yoshiki, who got knock out by the wall that he was hit. The boy then grab zartan, armor chest, making him fall down on the floor, scare as daylight. He was now having a knife near his face by the boy.

"I wonder what a rockstar would look like, without his makeup" the boy said, pointing his knife, deeper near zartan skin.

Zartan was breathing so hard, that he try to hide it from anyone to think, he doesn't have any fear. Unfortunately, they could see him feeling this fear and the boy begin to laugh.

The boy was going to killed zartan but suddenly, he stopped, when heard of a laugher. Confuse, he turn around to see destro, laughing at zartan incompetence. Zartan notice it and was now more annoyed and frightened.

"What are you doing?!" Zartan shouted.

"Oh, nothing" Destro replied "just, Wish I have bring my camera along with me, hahahahaha".

"Grr" zartan growl, but was relieved when the boy focus more on destro that, the boy jump on destro chest, and was going to stab him on his clear spot of his chest.

"Seem you love to be killed, huh?" The boy said, smiling. Staring at him through destro, dark eyes.

"Please" Destro replied, smirking, like he find death boring "You really think that being a ghost would allow you to be free from death, boy?"

The boy, stop smiling and was suprise to see his expression. He never seen anyone smirking, whenever they were going to get killed. Sure, there were ones that kinda acted crazy or horny, but this man seems serious business. The boy stare at him, silently and was feeling a little, scare from him but didn't want to admit it and just shook it off like nothing.

"What do you mean?!" The boy asked, angry "I'm going to put you to sleep! You know that, right!"

"Hahahaha, That really pathetic" Destro replied "you really do not understand of my background, don't you. If you killed me, you are only going to experience the amount of pain when I died".

"Ha that not true"

"Oh, really" destro said, smirking at him. The boy was feeling uncomfortable right now. He's not sure if he lying or not but certainly, he not insane. The boy try to not be scare of this man. after all, this man is mortal, so he's probably just hiding his fear.

"Y..you lying" the boy said "you just going to die like the rest!".

"Maybe, or maybe not" Destro replied "but do remember, I once belong to a family known for witchcraft and weaponarys. Killed me and your fate won't be free".

The boy was now started to feel worry and scare of this man. He not sure if he true or not, but the way he stare at him, with those dark eyes, made him look more like a demon. Before the boy can react at anything of this, a tongue was thrown to him, which made hm notice it and started to change up. He was now happy and relieved and began to disappear, up in the air.

Everyone remain silent, with shock face, except destro, who was crossing his arms in peace. Ayumi, realize that yoshiki is still unconscious, came to him, trying to see if he ok or not.

"Uuhhh, what happen?" Yoshiki groan, staring at ayumi "ayumi?"

Ayumi hug yoshiki, relieve that he's ok and that the tongue, actually work.

Zartan was more angry than relieved. He was still angry at destro for trying not helping him, but instead laugh at him.

"You...you a moron, you know that" zartan said to destro face.

"Hmph, at least, I didn't just ruin my cloth by sweat" Destro replied, smiling and feeling really happy of it.

"That because you wore a helmet in your life"

"At least, I know how to deal with sweats" destro said "not that you know how to deal with it".

Destro came to yoshiki and ayumi, helping them up. Ayumi was really baffled of this man, who didn't even show sign of him, being really in danger.

"Thank you for saving us" ayumi said to destro.

"No, no, it was you, madam" Destro replied "without you, throwing the tongue at him, we would all be his torture toy"

"Well, whatever the matter is, thank you" yoshiki said to destro, who was the only guy that he feel comfortable with.

While they got up and try to recover from this, ayumi asked "Hey, are you true that you would do more torture thing to that boy, if he killed you?"

Destro smirk and laugh "it depends if you believe my stories or not".

Destro, zartan, and the two cobra soldier, gather each other to talk about this incident, while yoshiki and ayumi speak alone.

"You know, these guys don't seem that bad at all" ayumi said to yoshiki.

"Yeah, But" yoshiki replied "I still don't know the reason they being here"

"I mean, they did the charm. So they could probably do it as friendship, right?"

"Nah, That seem impossible" yoshiki said "these guys don't seem to like working together that much, so it unlikely that they did the charm for friendship".

"Well, destro did tell me, he was a ownership of a organization" ayumi replied "so they could be here for they organization".

"Yeah, But What kind of organization?" yoshiki said, confuse and wondering "these guys don't seem to wear much of they organization, except those two guys that have a cobra symbol. So for me, they could be here for—"

Before he could speak anymore, the ground started to shake. Making more of a earthquake.

"What the devil is going on!?" Zartan yelled.

"I don't know" yoshiki shouted "but brace yourself!"


	7. Chapter 7 metal fool! ( also, news )

**Now, I know all of you are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, ( you know, this is getting a old ) very angry that I am publishing these chapters in a very late time and sometime they are very fast. Not to mention, some of them don't make any sense or aren't from the ova ( yes, I have seen it and know about the games ) but the reason I'm having difficulty of doing this is because I have other projects that I am working on. Plus, i am still rewatching the corpse party ova ( some of it, anyways ) so I am deeply apologize that you bee waiting for an entire century and infinity to read this insane fanfic. So, what I would make it up is by the next Saturday or Sunday, I will publish another corpse party crossover. Keep in mind, I will finish this whole thing soon, so I could finish my other crossovers. So, here's the chapter that you all waiting, and also, I know that this chapter was released before I deleted, but the reason I did it because I need to rewrite some mistakes. Yeah, I might do the others, as well, so hope you enjoy this story. Leave a review on your thoughts.**

'Gasp'

Cobra commander awoke. He does not know what just happen or why did it happen. All he know is that he here's for something and he's going to do it without wasting time. He look around to see that he in a hallway, but then, he realized that the girl which he was with is sleeping on his lap.

"Get off me, you little fool!" This made the commander disgusted and got right up, making yuka fall on the ground. This made yuka awake, confuse and scare.

"What just happen?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know!" cobra commander replied, confuse "All I know that little creep, trick ussssss!"

Cobra commander and yuka were looking around and see that everything look like the same school that they came from, before the ghost child.

Then, yuka realize that her big brother, isn't there.

"Onee chan! Onee chan!" Yuka, desperately shouted, making the commander really annoying.

"Oh, would you just, shut up!" Cobra commander replied "we are lost in the middle of the unknown! And you best choice is to called for your brother, who abandoned you!? no wonder my loyal bodyguard wanted to get you two!".

"Loyal bodyguard?"

"Yesss, you fool!" Cobra commander shouted "that is why, I was sent here! You pathetic brat!"

Yuka was afraid of this man. She and her brother only met this guy, and She thought this man was just some random person, who did the charm for any purpose. Now, she was beginning to feel scare and helpless, without her brother aid.

"Stop looking sad, fool!" Cobra commander said, looking at yuka "I still have a way of getting us out without the charm".

This caught yuka attention.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuka asked.

"Little, moronic fool, since you won't stopped whining when we start going. I guess, I show you this" cobra commander replied, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a device that was the size and the shape of a remote. It has small four, line up controllers similar to a arcade game. It has connection holes on both side and it has two buttons on both sides. This made yuka confuse and curious.

"What is that?" Yuka asked, still feeling really unnerve around this place.

"It a control system" cobra commander replied "it allow me to control everything in this world like a ruler, and make the spirits here as my slaves".

"What?"

"What Do you mean, what?" Cobra commander explain "Thissss device that Dr. Mindbender and overkill invented for me, would allow me to rule this world. All I need to do is find firefly that haves part of the technology that I needed, so I could rule this world as mine, hahahahahahahahaha"

"That" yuka said "that insane!"

"Of coarse it insane!" Cobra commander replied "why do you think I would hire a shirtless man, rather than a man with coat like venom!".

Yuka don't know how to react from the man words. She really don't know much about him, or his reason, making him quite a crazy stranger. Though she is lost in her mind, her more concern is herself and her brother.

Cobra commander himself, didn't care if her and the brother would live. He's more important on completing his mission, beside saving anyone. He just thought saving them would present themselves not as terroist in japan, more likely for plan b.

"Now, then" cobra commander said, staring at the hallway "let's get going".

Cobra commander began to walk into the hallway, while yuka was a little behind, still needed to pee somewhere. Cobra commander acknowledge it and felt disgusted by this.

"Great, this is like my other scheme, where I had to teach a bunch of children's" cobra commander remark.

They kept walking, looking everywhere for anyone to be near by. Yuka was still nervous and worry, that she try to hide next the commander but of coarse, the commander would just push her away. Making himself more of a lesser human as plausible.

Meanwhile

Naomi and Seiko felt a earthquake right now. They don't know why it happens but it could have been something done by someone. Storm shadow on the other hand, felt the sense of something. The sense of a light that take one away and left the rest in darkness.

"Wha, What was that?" Naomi asked, looking at Seiko in confusion.

"I don't know" Seiko replied "maybe the ninja guy might know".

"Might know?" Naomi asked "why would he know? He's only been with us without knowing much about this world. Heck, we don't even know much about this place, at all. Not to mention, we not good at explaining these kind of events to him".

"Well" Seiko said, looking toward storm shadow "he did create something mystic and he did belong to a clan. I would have think that he might know something about earthquakes happening in spirits world".

"Oh, please" Naomi said, crossing her arm "you really think all ninja clans know about spirits world?"

They were both stop and interrupted by storm shadow, who pause and look at the girls.

"I have sense a disturbance in this area" storm shadow said, feeling of something creeping around this area.

Seiko and Naomi don't know what he's saying, but they knew there was something not right. They both look around, checking if anyone is spying on them. Perhaps it they friends or perhaps it not. Either way, storm shadow stood on guard without fear. Storm shadow pulled out his arrow and bow, then, he pour the liquid on the arrow knife. After enough ticking it, he point his bow to the direction with the arrow, dripping small liquids on the ground.

"Umm, What are you doing?" Naomi asked to storm shadow, who didn't turn around and see them, instead he kept focusing into the darkness.

He closed his eyes, seeing the deepest abyss ever made. He stay silent for a while, making Naomi and Seiko wondering what he doing now. All they could thought of it as a ninja clan thing. They both grip they sword hard, knowing this could not end well. Naomi was still not sure of using a sword. She felt nervous and anxious of using one, but Seiko felt really confident of using one. Sure, she has never actually use one in her life, or actually been in training but she felt that the only way to save her friend is by fighting for her, even if this is a stupid idea to use a sword against a spirit.

Storm shadow, silent as a tree, open his eyes fast and quickly, he turn his arrow to the side of the classroom, without showing any signs of him, showing fear. The bow aim at the right side and shot.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Meanwhile, with destro and the others 

"Ugh, What just happen?" Zartan complain.

"It seems that our dimension is reunited with the other pieces" yoshiki replied "which mean our friends are around here".

"Pfft, Yeah right" zartan said "like I would worry much about my pals".

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked "didn't you guys did the charm for friendship or something?"

"Friendship!?" Zartan replied "how outrageous! Why would I be friend for anyone! I only did the charm because my boss made me do it!"

"Everyone, I believe it time to keep going" destro said to the others "we done the first and now, we must finish the thirds".

Ayumi, yoshiki and the others begin to follow destro while zartan was still falling behind.

They head to a walk, way stairs that lead to the down floors and the up floor. Still, since yoshiki and ayumi knew much about this world and it history, they follow them to the downstairs. The doll was still not responding, making yoshiki a little frustrated. Yoshiki then notice ayumi expression. It like she is not very happy with someone, possibly him. Yoshiki then forgot that ayumi was almost killed by the spirit, when he was out cold.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that incident" yoshiki apologies "are you ok?"

"Look, I'm fine, ok" ayumi replied "let's just continue, ok"

"Alright" yoshiki said, knowing that ayumi was pretty focus on completing this.

"So, uhh, how long are we going to confront the other ghost?" Hank asked.

"We don't know yet" yoshiki replied "they usually pop out Of nowhere, trying to jumpscare us. It usually for they amusement, mostly for sachiko chan"

Ayumi then stopped, making the others look st her in confusion.

"I have to say something" ayumi said to the others "I don't think it would be easy to appease her like the others".

This information made them quite a little suprise and confuse.

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well, you see" ayumi begin explaining "on a newspaper that I read, they found sachiko before she was killed".

"So, you are saying that she is very well, still alive during the murder?" Destro asked.

"Well..."

This information made everyone in total shock, including yoshiki.

"Wait, you saying that this girl is not going to be easy to appease like the others?" Zartan said in disbelief.

"Yes, but.."

"But what?" Yoshiki said "if we can't put her at rest, that mean she still alive and is now a old hag right now, right?"

"Look, That not what I'm trying to say, here" ayumi, getting frustrated but calming herself down a bit "it just that...there might be some other ways, we could appease her but not the same thing like the others"

"So what you are saying" destro said "is that she is very, well around here to haunt this place for whatever reason. So we could find any clues of appeasing her, right?".

Ayumi nodded, making destro think about it. They all remain silent, wondering what to do since sachiko could still be alive in this school. Then, a bell ring, causing it to break the silent.

"It that damn bell" yoshiki assure the others.

"Oh, thanks for that, I wouldnt know if that a bell or not" zartan said, sarcastically.

"Hey, do anyone heard something" hank asked the others.

They heard it too, it was a sound that wasn't from the bell. It coming from They direction, at the hallway but what? Destro walk closer to hear it, having no fear of getting himself killed. He heard a sound that was like a firecracker cross together with a rock. Then, he paused and knew what the sound was. Without any explanation, he turn to the others "quick! Get down!"

Confuse, they knew what he was saying by his expression and got down as he said. The sound was becoming louder and closer, which reveal itself as a missile, that shot through them at the stairs, causing a explosion to happen. Both were total shock, looking back to the damage. They all got up and try to figure out, what just happen. Then, at the distance where the missile was from, a voice can be heard.

"Oh yeah! Gotten rid of those robots again!"

"For the last time, those aren't robots! They ghosts! Also, stop trying to get ourselves killed!"

"Aww, But I wanna see if it effects on the ghost or not"

Yoshiki and ayumi recognizes that voice. They run toward the direction of the voice, with the others being quite confuse but follow them, anyways. Yoshiki thought it would be a trap because with Aton of torture from the spirits, he think this will lead to one of they twisted trick by using one of they friends corpse to mess them up, but he's still believe that it could be them because of the barriers now being broken. Allowing the universe to be connected.

They both stop and we're shock in joy with the same reaction as the others, miss yui and Mayu. both now reunited, together again from the ever torture of the school.

"Mayu!" Ayumi hug Mayu in deep relief while Yui tear up a little, glad of knowing that two of her students are still alive.

"Oh, thank go that both of you are alright" Yui said "we were deeply worry of both of you"

"It alright, Sensei" yoshiki assure "we're fine. Listen, me and ayumi actually Discover a way out of here"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah" ayumi replied "it may be complicated but I'm determined to get us out of here"

While they are relieved that each of them are alive, Metal head on the other hand is not so much grateful. In fact, destro and zartan are more angry than happy because of his rocket or missile that almost kill them.

"Metal head, you moron!" Zartan angrily said "you almost got ourselves killed!"

"Hey, I didn't even see you guys, alright" Metal head replied, trying to defend himself.

"You didn't.." zartan baffle "you didn't see us with those goggles of yours!"

"Hey, not every thing is perfect, alright. Plus, destro invented these. So blame him for that" Metal head stated.

Destro sigh, not going to be involved of zartan complaints and possible a sue on Metal head, ignore them. He and the cobra trooper walk toward miss yui, Mayu, ayumi, And yoshiki, wanting to meet one of these kids friends.

"Umm, yoshiki and ayumi?" Miss yui asked "who are they?"

"Oh, right. That destro, hank, and Tom. I think that his name. I don't know" ayumi introduce, now turning toward destro "guys, that miss yui and that Mayu".

Both Yui and ayumi were baffle of seeing these men. They were weird looking but Yui knew that this could be one of Metal head friends. After all, he did state that he has other friends that are similar to him.

"Greetings" destro greet, shaking her hand like a gentlemen "I see you are a teacher of these students."

"Well, yes, how did you..?"

"Your uniform, my lady" destro answer "it is a uniform that I see every newcomer becomes a teacher in japan. I visit that country a lot for business"

"Damn it, shouldn't had wear these for my first day" Miss yui thought for herself, regretting of wearing this uniform, since she wanted to be very fitting with the rest of the teachers, instead of a young, newcomer.

"my apologies for my friend over there. He is very immature" destro said.

"Wait, you knew him?" Mayu asked.

"Yes, madam" Destro replied "we had did the charm with him, since he kept whining about it. I hope you aren't annoyed by his incompetent way of personality".

"well, it nothing" Yui assure, blushing "he just isn't taught much during his childhood, I heard"

"Indeed, it true" Destro smile "But even if his stupidity isn't being taught by you. You still have a better chance in life, than low life's like him".

"Oh, ummm, thanks you, sir"

Yui felt really shy and nervous around destro. She has never met a person that is so civilized and gentle like him, which made her forget about his weird head and clothing.

"Ahem, aren't we suppose to keep on looking for more way to appease these brats" zartan reminded them "instead of flirting a lot. Destro, I know you not going to explain this to the baroness".

"Yeah, I think he has a point" yoshiki said, agreeing with zartan "I think we should keep a move on".

Destro stare at both of them in a little suprise "well, guess you two have some common agreement".

Both yoshiki and zartan were confuse of what he meant but they soon realize it.

"No, we not!" Both yelled at destro but he instead laughed a little.

Just when everything seem ok for now, two ghosts appear, farther away from them. Mayu, Yui, And Metal head recognizes them as the same ghost that appear with them, a lot.

"I-it's them" Mayu said, shuddering from seeing them again. All of them, stay back and try to protect themselves from them.

"Wait, you know them" zartan asked, looking at metal head, and Miss yui.

"Yeah, it those creepy, zombie, ghost children's" metal head replied, making miss yui face palm.

"You know. I don't know why I even bother of teaching you these things" Miss yui comment, giving up of teaching Metal head of the facts.

The two ghost children's then float toward them, having a expression of anger, which imply that something or someone, made them frustrated.

"Sensei, you and others run" yoshiki said to the others "I'm going to deal with them, myself"

"What!? No, I can't allow you to do that" Miss yui refuse "I'm not going to let one of my students to die"

"But Sensei, I fail to protect and help Shinozaki" yoshiki replied "this is my fault and I have to pay for the price"

"Look, I know you felt a shame that way" ayumi pleaded "But it already in the past and we can just move on. I need you, yoshiki!"

"Beside, being a 'hero' is not worth it" zartan said and then mutter "though, there could be a possibility"

When the ghosts got nearer, they stop and look at them in silent. Yoshiki was ready for the worst, when one of them with one of it eyes being missing, came up to them. She then sigh, and said something that shock, and confuse them.

"Can we come with you" The ghost asked "me and Tsuji want to get out of here, fast"

Back to storm shadow

The cry of someone being shot can be heard in mile head in the darkness. Storm shadow look at the girls and said "stick together with me and you both will be safe"

Though Naomi and Seiko were right to trust him. his speed was more greater than them, when he run toward the direction of he cry, which made them really behind. They try to run with him, without falling behind.

"See, ninja stuff" Seiko comment, smirking. Now, ahead with storm shadow. Naomi was sweating a little but kept on running. Not trying to feel as a failure or a idiot to Seiko. She was her best friend and seeing her almost being killed, made her more determined to not let anything happen toward her.

The running was almost to a close, when storm shadow stop to see a figure in the middle of between entrance to other hallways. Naomi and Seiko caught a glimpse of the figure and were frightened of this figure appearance. This figure was male but much older. He has black hairs, a black eye that drip blood and was holding an axe and scissors. It looks like a Frankenstein monster with no wires on him. He was covering his arms, probably the pain that a arrow shot to him. He was breathing heavily and was screaming. His expression was mixed between anger, furious and confuse. His confuse looks was the feel of pain. He hasn't feel anything like this before he died. His furious and anger face, came from the fact that anyone would dare try killing him and also, bring back the feeling of pain to the spirits. His expression and stare, caught interest of storm shadow, who was now ready to bring down this beast.

"Stay back" storm shadow reminds the girls "You will have revenge, very soon"

Storm shadow, now begin his attack.

"Revenge?" Naomi said, confuse "what does he mean by that? He does know, we're trying to get out of here, right?"

"Oh, come on" Seiko shrugged "he's probably just saying that for our safety"

Storm shadow run toward the man with his sword, cover with the liquid. The man was ready to attack him with his axe but was too slow to strike, with storm shadow keep dodging and running fast, making every slash that hit the man, more painful than the arrow one. Storm shadow circle around him, slashing every body to make the man feel more torture than the victims of this school. The man was growing frustrated and try to hit him with his scissors in every direction. This of coarse, the same with him growing very tired and angry. All could the girls see is a small, white tornado that doesn't show the man at all. Naomi was still nervous and worry while Seiko was very confident that storm shadow would win at this. After all, he is a ninja.


End file.
